Pour l'amour d'une fille
by jane9699
Summary: Charles et Erik aiment tous les deux la même femme. Quelles conséquences sur leurs vies, et sur la sienne?Cette fic retrace le cycle des évènements, depuis leur dispute jusqu'à l'aboutissement de leurs choix à tous les trois. (Charles/OC, Erik/Magda). Univers Alternatif
1. Chapter 1

_Lizzie : Pour l'amour d'une fille_

 _Lizzie vit au manoir depuis que les autorités gouvernementales ont entamé une chasse aux mutants, considérés comme des monstres de par leur différence. Discrète et intelligente, elle passe une grande partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque du manoir Xavier, à lire, à écrire, à écouter de la musique et à dessiner. Agée de seulement 17 ans, la jeune fille n'en possède pas moins une étonnante maturité, elle est déjà une adulte._

 _Sa famille lui manque et elle ne pense pas être assez importante pour attirer qui que ce soit._

Lizzie était une jeune fille souriante.

Brune aux yeux bruns profonds, elle était mince et élancée et ses longs cheveux lui tombaient pratiquement dans le dos.

La blancheur de sa peau contrastait avec la profondeur de ses prunelles.

Ses lèvres étaient profondes et douces.

Ses yeux étaient interrogateurs et concentrés quand ils tournaient les pages d'un livre.

Lizzie était une jeune fille intelligente, cultivée, en quête d'apprendre et de progresser.

Malgré sa beauté, Lizzie était discrète. Elle ne l'utilisait pas pour parvenir à ses fins.

Elle en était même plutôt mal à l'aise car dans son humilité et sa jeunesse, Lizzie ne se considérait pas comme supérieure.

Elle, la mutante en fuite qu'on avait toujours rabaissé, que pouvait t-elle apporter à quelqu'un ? Elle était jeune, ignorante des nombreuses choses qui constituaient la vie, elle n'était supérieure à personne.

Il n'y avait que les gens exceptionnels pour ne pas se voir tels qu'ils étaient.

Lizzie avait les qualités du cœur et de l'esprit, elle était belle à s'en damner.

Et ça, Erik et Charles l'avaient remarqué.

Charles avait été troublé de rencontrer une autre télépathe, comme lui.

Pouvoir ressentir les émotions des autres personnes autour de soi était difficile à encaisser tous les jours. Vivre dans sa chair les émotions, les pensées et les souffrances des êtres vivants était merveilleux et terrible.

Et pour Charles, ça l'était encore plus lorsqu'ils s'agissait de Lizzie.

Il avait vu sa tristesse, sa fuite en compagnie de sa famille, famille qu'elle savait en sécurité mais qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle était en sécurité au manoir Xavier avec Charles et Erik, les autorités n'auraient même pas le temps de franchir la porte du manoir avec les deux hommes en son antre.

Mais ça ne changeait rien. Lizzie avait 17 ans. Lizzie aimait ses parents. Lizzie voulait les retrouver, retourner vivre avec eux. Comme avant. Avant que leur secret soir découvert et qu'ils soient obligés de fuir comme des criminels.

Charles avait vu les faiblesses de Lizzie, les larmes qu'elle tentait de contrôler et qui coulaient souvent, discrètement.

Lizzie était toujours discrète.

Sa fatigue, ses pâles sourires, ses francs moments de joie et d'émerveillement, sa curiosité, sa joie de vivre, sa gentilesse, son intelligence, sa perspicacité.

Tout ça, il l'avait ressenti le jour où Lizzie avait éclaté en sanglots dans sa chambre et où paniqué, Charles l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entrer dans sa tête, l'émotion et la tentation étant trop forte.

Quand il avait relevé la tête vers Lizzie, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait vu les larmes briller dans les yeux de la jeune femme, la paleur de ses joues briller comme une auréole de lumière.

Lizzie était juste belle.

« Est ce que tu viens d'entrer dans ma tête ? »souffla Lizzie, ses yeux se plissant soudain sous le coup de la colère.

Les yeux de Charles s'écarquillèrent. Paniqué et tremblant, il avait murmuré : « Non... Je... Attends, Lizzie, je... »

« Fiche le camp » Avait t-elle soufflé, tremblante, les mains de Charles toujours en travers de son visage, les joues se teintant de rouge.

Lizzie était troublée par Charles. Elle avait honte qu'il voit ses vraies pensées et sentiments. C'était trop personnel. Et la manière dont Charles la fixait, avec ses yeux bleus perçants, était trop dure à avaler.

L'idée qu'un homme tel que lui puisse la regarder ainsi, prendre ainsi soi d'elle, lui était inimaginable.

C'était... fascinant.

Et effrayant.

« Non » souffla Charles, la suppliant silencieusement de ne pas le faire partir.

Il y eu un silence. Ils se fixèrent. Vaincue, à bout de force, Lizzie finit par laisser tomber sa tête contre celle de Charles, qui la berça dans ses bras.

Lizzie ne savait pas si elle avair raison de faire ça. De se laisser guider par des sentiments dont elle ne savait pas l'aboutissement.

Charles était extraordinaire. Un télépathe tel que lui ne pouvait pas s'intéresser vraiment à une gamine comme elle, non ?

Il finirait par se lasser. Et elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

Elle se trompait.

La sincérité et l'honnêteté de Lizzie était justement ce qui l'avait attiré chez elle.

Derrière la porte, Erik serrait ses poings à les faire saigner.

Il avait entendu les pleurs de Lizzie et s'était dépêché de venir, mais évidemment Charles était déjà là.

Erik n'était pas télépathe, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir la détresse de la jeune fille. Il n'était pas stupide.

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de courtiser Lizzie.

Il savait comment il était.

Son histoire l'avait rendu dur et imprévisible, et il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille serait en sécurité auprès d'un homme comme lui.

Il avait des solutions pour mettre les mutants en sécurité.

Ces méthodes n'amèneraient rien de bon à Lizzie.

Elle faisait remonter en lui ses qualités, ses bons côtés. Mais il était toujours Erik, l'homme que l'Histoire avait transformé en meurtrier.

Charles était plus avisé que lui, plus raisonnable, il saurait s'en occuper.

Mais cela faisait mal à Erik de la laisser.

Lizzie avait vu les regards de Erik sur elle.

Cela la troublait, qu'un homme de cette stature puisse la regarder avec un tel intérêt.

Elle le trouvait... Dangereux, en quelque sorte. Autant Charles dégageait une aura d'empathie et de sincèrité immédiate, autant Erik était entouré d'une aura dangereuse.

Pourtant, il était toujours là, à leurs côtés.

Etre regardée de cette façon par deux hommes tels qu'eux la perturbait et la poussait à se demander si rester au manoir était une bonne idée. Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait le jour où l'un d'eux lui avouerait quelque chose, ou si un conflit se déchenchait à cause d'elle ?

Elle savait les deux hommes amis. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la violence de leur conflit.

Ils étaient tous les deux passionnés, puissants, offensifs.

Ca allait être un carnage.

C'est également ce que pensaient les deux hommes en cet instant, l'un berçant la fille qu'il aimait, l'autre se controlant pour ne pas exploser.

Lorsque Charles et Lizzie virent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à la volée sur le visage déformé par l'émotion d'Erik, ils comprirent que c'était terminé.

C'était l'heure des choix.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pour l'amour d'une fille..._

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites depuis qu'Erik et Charles s'étaient battus pour Lizzie.

Depuis qu'Erik avait ouvert cette porte avec la rage au corps, avec l'intention de détruire celui qui tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait.

Depuis que Charles avait répondu avec toute la violence qu'il cachait en lui-même, derrière un sourire paisible.

On croyait toujours que Charles était le plus calme et le plus apaisé.

C'était en partie vrai.

C'était pourquoi il était le mieux placé pour aimer Lizzie.

C'était aussi complètement faux.

Car comme tous ceux qui ressentaient profondément, Charles avait la rage au corps et à l'âme.

Il savait depuis longtemps que Erik aimait Lizzie. Il savait qu'ils allaient finir par se battre pour elle.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela se passerait ici et maintenant.

Aucun des deux ne s'était contrôlé.

Erik ne supportait pas de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Lizzie, parce qu'il était dangereux. Parce qu'il en avait conscience et que cela le détruisait.

Charles ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui veuille aimer Lizzie à ce point.

Aucun des deux dans sa colère n'avait réalisé que Lizzie était une adolescente de 17 ans incapable de gérer les sentiments de deux hommes plus agés qu'elle. Que la situation était anormale. Aucune jeune fille de cet age ne devrait avoir à gérer ça.

La bataille avait fait rage, les deux hommes se frappant avec toute la rage qui les animait.

Si le reste des Xmen ne les avait pas séparé, ils auraient très certainement détruit le manoir avec leurs pouvoirs.

Blanche comme un linge, tremblante, les joues mouillées, Lizzie s'était effondrée contre le mur, ses jambes ne la portant plus.

C'était de sa faute. Si elle n'était pas venue au manoir, les deux hommes seraient encore amis.

Elle sentit soudain deux mains rassurantes se poser sur ses épaules et relevant la tête, vit Jean lui sourire, pendant que Raven était occupée à passer une soufflante aux deux hommes.

'Raven.' dit t-elle d'un sourire triste à la jolie rousse.

'Ouais.' sourit celle ci.

Effondrée, Lizzie plongea dans les bras de Jean, celle ci les refermant sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit Charles et Erik qui étaient visiblement calmés et une Raven rouge de colère quitter la pièce à grands pas.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Charles et elle sentit tout son corps trembler. Qu'est ce qu'elle était censée lui dire ?

Qu'il l'impressionnait trop pour qu'elle puisse oser se lancer avec lui ?

Qu'elle était trop cassée pour lui faire du bien ?

Qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans, que tout cela la dépassait ?

Quand on avait vécu sa vie, on était déjà un adulte. Mais il y avait certaines choses...

Remerciant Jean du regard, elle quitta la pièce sous le regard blanc des deux hommes, de Hank et de Logan, visiblement dépassés.

S'enfermant dans sa chambre, elle fixa par la fenêtre l'horizon noir de la nuit.

Elle avait envie de partir.

De fuir ses sentiments pour un homme bien trop merveilleux pour elle, la petite mutante fuyant la peur et la terreur.

Mais pour aller où?Il fallait être franc. Elle n'avait nul part où aller, sa seule famille était ici.

Elle allait devoir vivre avec ce qui s'était passé, malgré son angoisse de recroiser les deux hommes qui l'aimaient.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour vivre ça ?

 _Chère Lizzie_

 _Je pars._

 _Je pense après ce qui s'est passé que ma place n'est plus au Manoir._

 _Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, et pour les autres._

 _Tu n'es pas la seule raison de mon départ, mes désaccords avec Charles sur la manière de nous préserver entrent également en compte. Je pense que ce n'aurait été qu'une question de temps avant que tout explose, de toute façon._

 _Mes activités et ce que je suis ne te rendraient pas heureuse. Charles est un bien meilleur homme que moi sur ce point, si tu veux de lui, il saura t'aimer comme j'aimerais t'aimer._

 _Je pars, en espérant savoir faire taire les démons qui me composent. Refaire ma vie loin d'ici, quelque part où je ne blesserai personne._

 _Ne t'isole pas et reste auprès de l'équipe. Si il y a des gens qui sauront t'aimer et t'accompagner dans ce chemin détestable qu'est la vie, c'est eux._

 _Je te souhaite bonne chance._

 _Avec tout mon amour._

 _Erik._

Lizzie avait pleuré lorsqu'elle avait lu la lettre d'Erik.

Le manoir était devenu morose et silencieux durant quelques temps, et puis la vie avait repris son cours. Parce que c'était toujours ainsi que cela se passait.

Erik avait fini par trouver l'amour, avec Magda. Il avait eu une magnfique petite fille, Nina et avait fini par trouver le bonheur.

Raven et Hank s'étaient mis ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Logan et Jean s'étaient trouvés.

Comme Charles et Lizzie.

Après ce qui s'était passé, il avait été difficile pour eux de se regarder dans les leurs sentiments exposés aux yeux de tous, savoir que Charles connaissait ses sentiments...C'était dur. C'était personnel. C'était intime. Et à assumer...

Le lendemain de la bataille, Charles avait toqué à la port de Lizzie.

En ouvrant et en découvrant qui se tenait devant la porte, la jeune fille était devenue blanche.

'Charles...' avait t-elle murmuré, figé sur place, ses yeux brillant.

La vérité était que Lizzie avait eu les yeux brillants depuis la veille au soir.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait affronter la suite.

Elle avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir à le faire avec Erik, il avait pris sa décision tout seul.

En revanche, Charles était toujours ici. Et lui aussi avait les yeux qui brillaient.

'Erik est parti.' murmura t-il, pale.

'Je sais.'

Charles haussa les sourcils, curieux mais devant le regard fermé de Lizzie soupira et ravala la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

'Dis moi que tu ne vas pas partir aussi.'

Son ton était désespéré, suppliant. Il la fixait avec ses yeux bleus océans qui la faisaient perdre les pédales chaque fois qu'elle les contemplait.

Lizzie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, les yeux pétillants de larmes. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, fatiguée. Quand elle fixa Charles, elle répondit avec sarcasme :

'Où veux tu que j'aille ?'

Il la fixa, choqué.

'Tu me déteste.'

Elle le fixa comme s'il l'avait frappé.

'Non' répondit t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il la fixa sans répondre, comme anéanti.

'Je t'aime'. Murmura t-elle en le comtemplant avec un sourire triste.

Elle vit ses yeux s'arrondir sous la surprise.

Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait en face. Alors elle se positionna face à lui, et l'autorisa à lire en elle.

Elle vit ses yeux briller sous l'émotion. Il plaça ses deux mains en travers de ses tempes... Et il lut dans son esprit.

 _Je t'aime mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire._

 _Je ne suis qu'une gamine comme tant d'autres, même pas une femme._

 _Qu'est ce qui se passera le jour où tu rencontreras quelqu'un de mieux que moi ?_

 _Je sais que un jour tu te lasseras._

 _De mes angoisses, de mes humeurs, de ce que je suis._

 _Je sais que les femmes t'admirent et tombent devant toi._

 _Je t'aime mais j'ai peur d'avoir confiance en toi._

 _Pardonne moi..._

Les joues coulaient sur les joues des deux jeunes gens lorsqu'ils s'étaient regardé.

Incapables de parler.

Les joues en feux, les yeux fuyants, le cœur lui faisant mal, Lizzie avait reculé.

Charles avait avancé, et avec toute la puissance d'un homme amoureux l'avait embrassé.

Le reste leur appartenait.

Les années avaient passé, et Charles et Lizzie formaient un couple uni.

Avec le reste de l'équipe, ils avaient fait prospérer l'Institut Xavier, qui avait permis aux mutants persécutés de vivre en paix et de se développer.

Le monde n'était pas parfait.

Des mutants étaient toujours persécutés, c'est pourquoi Hank, Raven et Jean organisaient régulièrement des missions de sauvetage.

Charles et Lizzie se chargeaient de leur enseigner ce qu'ils savaient.

Comment contrôler leurs pouvoirs, l'histoire du monde et ce qu'il ne devait jamais devenir.

Erik et Magda leur envoyaient des nouvelles régulièrement. L'homme avait trouvé en Magda une force capable de l'empêcher de sombrer. Ce que Lizzie n'aurait jamais pu faire, ce que Erik ayant été à l'époque la dépassant.

Lizzie avait trouvé en Charles une force capable de la faire grandir avec l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Il l'avait aimé, fait d'elle une femme à part entière.

Elle lui avait apporté de la joie de vivre et de la stabilité face à toutes ces femmes qui cherchaient à le séduire.

Lizzie avait craint pendant longtemps qu'il ne la laisse tomber. Et puis elle avait fini par lui faire confiance.

Ils étaient un couple, une équipe, un duo, un tout.

Charles était passionné et aimant, Lizzie était discrète et talentueuse.

Amie avec Raven, Jean, Hank, tous ces gens l'avaient fait évoluer et devenir celle qu'elle était.

Une femme aimante, forte, empathique, perspicace.

Pas une femme parfaite, ni capable de tout résoudre d'un claquement de doigt.

Une femme capable, en revanche, de se battre pour sa vie malgré les larmes et les découragements.

Dans ce monde cruel où les plus faibles se battaient pour ne pas sombrer face aux plus forts, où les décisions étaient dures à prendre, où les mutants se battaient pour leur vie face à un gouvernement qui les traquaient et avaient peur d'eux, le manoir Xavier était le seul lieu où ils pouvaient espérer vivre heureux et en paix. Sortir dehors était de l'ordre de la démence.

Mais ils étaient heureux, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Et c'est ce que Lizzie expliquait à sa fille un soir comme un autre, où elle espérait que rien n'arriverait à son enfant et qu'elle pourrait vivre en paix malgré tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir quitté le Manoir suite à son altercation avec Charles, Erik était parti loin, dans l'espoir de rebatir sa vie ailleurs, là où personne le le connaissait et ne pouvait le juger ou le hair pat rapport à ce qu'il avait fait.

Malgré sa haine des humains, qui avaient peur des mutants parce qu'ils étaient différents et qui les pensaient donc dangereux, Erik avait conscience d'être un péril pour ses proches. La violence de ses opinions finiraient un jour par les toucher et les détruire.

Alors mieux valait partir là où il ne ferait de mal à personne.

Il avait choisi la Pologne, destination lointaine et sauvage.

Il y avait rebati une vie paisible.

Il travaillait dans une usine de bois le jour et rentrait s'occuper de sa fille et de sa femme le soir.

Il avait en effet rencontré son épouse Magda en Pologne.

Il ne lui avait pas caché qui il était et elle l'avait accepté.

Avait t-elle eu des craintes?Des doutes?Avait t-elle éprouvé de la peur, de la terreur devant cet homme ténébreux mais fidèle à elle et à leur fille ?

Cela restait un mystère.

Leur fille Nina était née quelques années après leur mise en couple. Elle avait hérité de la mutation d'Erik et pouvait quant à elle contrôler les animaux.

Erik lui racontait des histoires de son pays d'origine le soir, pour l'endormir.

Il avait grâce à sa famille trouvé une sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Après tout, avant il était seul.

Malgré le soutien de Charles et de ses amis, Erik n'avait jamais trouvé la paix et la sérénité avant de rencontrer Magda.

Avant d'avoir Nina...

Il avait passé en leur compagnie les plus belles années de sa vie. Faites d'amour, de tendresse, de rire et de sérénité.

Il avait trouvé en Magda une force et une sérénité que jamais Lizzie n'aurait pu lui apporter.

C'était compréhensible. Comment à 17 ans aurait t-elle pu le faire changer, lui le mutant destructeur des autres et de lui-même ?

Lizzie était heureuse avec Charles. Elle avait eu une fille avec lui, Jane. Erik avait lui, Magda et Nina. Ils étaient finalement tous plus heureux et apaisés qu'à l'époque où ils s'étaient connus.

La guerre entre mutants et humains faisait toujours rage, et ils ne sortaient du manoir Xavier que pour en ramener d'autres.

Se revoir était trop risqué, et c'était douloureux, mais chacun avait fait sa vie et trouvé ce qui lui convenait.

C'était difficile de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, mais le statut de criminel des mutants les contraignait à l'anonymat.

Si Nina pouvait exercer ses dons dans leur maison, Erik ne le pouvait que ecaché de ses collègues.

Révéler son identité à l'usine serait une folie. Ses collègues feraient facilement le lien avec Magneto et ses agissements.

Magda n'avait elle aucuns pouvoirs.

Du moins, pas ces pouvoirs là.

Elle avait réussi à soutenir un homme brisé et à transformer sa vie de la plus belle des manières.

Elle lui avait apporté amour et soutien, fidèlité et loyauté dans un monde où on ne savait sur qui compter.

Erik n'avait d'abord pu compter que sur lui-même.

Puis sur Charles, Raven, Hank, Jean et Lizzie.

Lizzie...

Lorsqu'il pensait avoir tout perdu, il avait trouvé Magda.

Nina et elle étaient probablement ses plus belles réussites.

Des deux côtés, on était triste de ne pas savoir ce que devenait l'autre.

Mais la vie poursuivait son cours.


	4. Chapter 4

La nuit était déjà tombée.

Pourtant Lizzie n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Tourné sur le dos, Charles dormait profondément.

Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage d'ange.

Ses paupières fermées accentuaient la douceur de son visage.

Lizzie le contemplait.

Les yeux songeurs, un sourire attendri sur le visage, elle songeait au chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble.

Comment elle avait fini par accepter de lui faire confiance, malgré ses doutes et sa peur d'être abandonnée par ce homme exatraordinaire qu'était Charles.

Elle en avait toujours peur d'ailleurs.

Après tout, il y avait tellement de filles plus jolies, intelligentes et talentueuses qu'elle...

Bref.

Elle aimait tellement Charles.

Pour sa gentilesse, sa dévotion, son empathie, son courage, son intelligence.

Pour sa force d'esprit et d'action.

Pour son sourire et ses yeux bleus océans.

Pour ce qu'il faisait par amour pour elle chaque jour.

Charles était compréhensif, sincère, amoureux. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'accompagner et la comprendre, chaque jour.

Et pourtant, c'était difficile.

Lizzie aurait compris qu'il renonce.

Elle avait une carapace difficile à briser.

Pourtant, il ne lui faisait jamais de reproches.

Il pouvait aussi être violent et impulsif. Elle l'avait vu face à Erik, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'un autre homme que lui souhaitait l'approcher.

Mais jamais face à elle.

Il était toujours doux et rieur, et il savait lui faire ressentir son amour. De toutes les manières.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait choisi. Toutes les femmes étaient à ses pieds.

Elle espérait seulement que cela durerait.

Les yeux humides à présent, elle cessa de fixer son mari, ferma ses paupières et inspira profondément, déglutissant.

Elle avait tellement peur qu'il parte...

Qu'il la lâche.

Elle ne tenait que grâce à lui.


	5. Chapter 5

La nuit était déjà tombée.

Pourtant, le propriétaire du manoir Xavier n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Charles Xavier contemplait la magnifique femme qui dormait à ses côtés.

Sa femme.

La sienne.

Il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Tournée sur le côté, Lizzie dormait profondément.

Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient sur ses épaules et lui donnaient un côté à la fois sauvage et angélique.

Lizzie était sûrement la meilleure personne au monde qu'il avait rencontré.

Gentille, empathique, souriante, intelligente, déterminée, perspicace, espiègle.

Sensible.

C'était sûrement ce qui l'avait attiré en elle, ce qui l'avait fait l'aimer.

Lizzie était la plus jolie fille du monde et ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Elle avait des tonnes de qualités mais croyait toujours qu'elle valait moins que les autres.

Charles le voyait à travers ses yeux et ses moments de silence où elle avait les yeux dans le vague.

Ses silences et ses yeux pleins de crainte lorsque des femmes moins intéressantes les unes que les autres tentaient de l'aborder.

Ca se remarquait, une alliance, pourtant, hein.

Allez savoir.

Elle était sa femme, celle qu'il avait épousé, qu'il aimait et qu'il aimait aimer.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à cette pensée, et à celles qui suivirent.

Il revit leur premier moment en tête à tête, celui où tout avait basculé.

La bagarre avec Erik, la fuite de son ami, la visage blanc de terreur de Lizzie qui à 17 ans avait vu deux hommes détruire ce qui leur restait d'amitié pour elle.

Il se souvint de leur discussion dans sa chambre, de ce qu'il avait lu dans son esprit et de son émotion, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle avait peur de son abandon si elle se mettait avec lui.

Elle l'aimait.

Mais elle avait peur d'avoir confiance en lui.

Il avait réussi à la faire changer d'avis, et il continuait encore.

Charles savait que Lizzie aurait peur encore longtemps.

Mais il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Il ferait tout pour qu'elle reste auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible.

Il ne souhaitait la voir avec personne d'autre que lui.

Et si elle trouvait mieux ?

Il réalisa soudain que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et que Lizzie le fixait avec inquiètude.

Elle s'était réveillée, et avait vu son mari en larmes, les yeux dans le vague.

Paniquée, elle se rapprocha de lui.

« Charles ? »

« Lizzie... »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il la fixait d'un air à la fois absent et songeur.

« Charles ? »

Lizzie ne comprenait pas.

« Dis moi que tu ne partiras pas un jour. »

Les yeux de Lizzie se teintèrent d'incompré le fixa, puis eu un léger sourire.

« C'est drôle... »

Charles la fixait avec une inquiètude grandissante.

« C'est exactement ce que je me dis chaque jour. » souffla t-elle en le fixant, un bras placé sous sa tête.

Charles la fixa, les yeux humides. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Lizzie ne soupire et ne vienne enfouir sa tête dans l'épaule de son mari. Il la prit dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, tentant de retrouver son calme.

Un jour comme un autre dans leur couple toujours en construction.

La confiance était une question de temps, et d'abnégation. Elle partait et revenait comme le vent, elle n'était pas logique, elle n'était pas un réflexe.

Elle s'acquièrait, c'est tout.

Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'amour et d'amitié, c'était aussi une question de confiance en soi. Et en la vie.

C'était sûrement le plus difficile. Tenir. Et continuer, chaque en l'autre. En soi.

Mais ça en valait la peine.

C'était parce que Charles et Lizzie s'étaient battus qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, mis en couple, mariés.

C'était aussi pour ça que leur couple fonctionnerait.

Et perdurerait.

C'était ce qu'ils pourraient expliquer à leurs enfants, plus tard.

Qu'il fallait s'aimer. Et ne jamais laisser tomber.


	6. Chapter 6

« Comment as tu rencontré papa ? »

Installée dans son lit, Wendy écoutait sa mère lui conter une histoire. Lorsque celle ci s'était terminée, elle lui avait posé la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

A dix ans, Wendy était assez grande pour se poser des questions et voir son père et sa mère si amoureux au quotidien l'intriguait. Elle voulait savoir !

Lizzie posa son livre et fixa sa fille avec des yeux intrigués. Elle eut un petit rire, un immense sourire et dit à sa fille :

« Vraiment?Tu veux savoir ça ? »

Sa fille eut un air boudeur. Amusée, Lizzie lui répondit :

« Au manoir. Tu sais que les mutants ne sont pas acceptés.J'ai du fuir avec mes parents... Et ton père m'a recueuilli ici. »

« Papy et mamie ? »

« Oui. »

Lizzie eut un instant de tristesse en pensant à sa famille disparue.

« Maman ? »

Lizzie tourna son regard vers sa fille qui la fixait de ses grands yeux. Sa fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus comme son père. Elle avait d'eux deux et avait un caractère bien propre à elle, à la fois décidée et sincère.

« Ton père est le meilleur homme au monde que je connaisse. Il m'a donné une belle vie...Et une magnifique petite fille. »

Lizzie ponctua sa phrase d'un magnifique sourire et pris sa fille dans ses bras, celle ci lui réclamant un calin à grand renfort de moulinets de bras.

Lizzie sentit soudain un regard sur elle.

Charles était à l'accoudoir de la porte et ses yeux humides la fixait.

Lizzie ne lui avait jamais dit ça en face.

C'était.

Wow.

« Papa ! » s'exclama la petite fille en courant dans les bras de son père.

Celui ci la prit dans ses bras, la serra, lui embrassa le front.

Lizzie, elle, fixait le lit, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les yeux dans le vague.

Elle n'avait jamais osé dire ce genre de choses à Charles... Et encore, elle n'avait pas tout dit à sa fille.

Certaines choses étaient trop intimes pour être dites.

Et Charles n'avait jamais tenté de lire dans son esprit sans son autorisation.

Elle non plus.

C'était une question de respect.

« Allez au lit ma puce. » Dit Charles avec un sourire. 'Hop !' s'exclama t-il en posant sa fille sur son lit avec délicatesse.

Les deux parents embrassèrent leur fille sur le front, puis sortirent de la chambre en l'éteignant.

Lizzie n'osait toujours pas regarder son mari, les yeux humides et dans le vague.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

La voix attendrie et douce de son mari fit sursauter Lizzie. Le cœur battant et le corps tremblant, elle regarda enfin Charles, qui la fixait avec curiosité.

Inspirant profondément, l'air fatigué, la voix dure sous l'émotion, elle soupira :

'Il y a certaines choses que... »

Elle eut un instant de réflexion, ses pupilles semblant happées par un passé douloureux.

« Que je n'ose pas te dire...C'est trop difficile. Je me sens stupide. »

Charles cligna des yeux, la fixa d'un air inquisiteur quelques instants. Elle soutint son regard, l'air douloureux.

« Tu n'es pas stupide Lizzie. Tu es ma femme, et la mère de ma fille. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, sans toi, j'aurais probablement continué à draguer à tour de bras, sans but. J'en serais où aujourd'hui ? »

« Désolée » Murmura Lizzie, le regard fuyant.

Charles soupira, s'approcha, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime ».

Lizzie inspira pour ne pas pleurer, déglutit, et murmura : »Moi aussi, aussi... »

Elle le sentit se tendre, inspirer. Ils étaient deux grands émotifs.

Quand elle sentit des lèvres l'embrasser dans le cou et une main passer dans son dos, elle se colla un peu plus contre lui.

Elle l'aimait tellement...

Ils s'étaient trouvés.

Si Charles avait eu à répondre aux questions de sa fille, il lui aurait probablement expliqué qu'il avait recueilli sa mère à un moment où elle était dans le besoin.

Qu'elle était la meilleure mère au monde, la plus jolie femme et la plus merveilleuse.

Et qu'elle lui avait donné une magnifique petite fille.


	7. Chapter 7

**C** oeur de ma vie

 **H** antant mes pensées et mon âme

 **A** ncre sur laquelle je m'appuis

 **R** assurant ce qui me constitue

 **L** umière de ma vie

 **E** toile que je souhaiterais toujours voir

 **S** ans laquelle je dépéris


	8. Chapter 8

**L** umineuse jeune femme

 **I** lluminant ma vie

 **Z** ébre de lumière et de vie

 **Z** ébre illuminant ma vie

 **I** ncarnation de l'amour

 **E** t qui fait que je suis


End file.
